


У секса есть эффект побочный

by ForeverNemi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: у секса есть эффект побочныйи практикуя вновь и вновьрискуешь подхватить однаждылюбовь





	У секса есть эффект побочный

М'Баку очень любил своего короля. Чувство это было сперва нежданным, потом — невозможным, а в итоге оказалось выстраданным. М'Баку очень любил своего короля и не смел верить, что тот ответит ему взаимностью. Но шли дни и ночи, недели и месяцы, а король всё так же призывал его к себе, прислушивался к его советам, ценил его силу и умения в драке и всегда держал справа от себя. По ночам же, доверчиво положив голову на грудь, позволял ручищам М'Баку, привыкшим только к копью и кулаку, гладить себя по спине, скользить по телу и поддаваться их силе.  
Король М'Баку был великолепен истинной царской повадкой. Высокий и статный, крепко сложенный, царственно ступавший по земле своей страны, он вызывал лишь поклонение и трепет — и М'Баку поклонялся ему, как мог. По сравнению с ним, Т'Чалла мог даже показаться подростком, настолько М'Баку превосходил его в росте и массе. В истинной же силе, когда по одному взмаху его головы М'Баку готов был сложить свою голову, Т'Чалле не было равных.  
М'Баку поклонялся своему королю жарче, чем Хануману, сильнее, чем даже Баст. Каждое слово Т'Чаллы, каждый его взгляд, наклон головы и жест — всё это хранилось в самом потайном месте в глубине безумного обезьяньего сердца. М'Баку лишь изредка позволял показать Т'Чалле, насколько превозносит его — король не привечал льстецов и не позволял воздавать себе почестей.  
Но М'Баку знал способ. Один и только один, от которого его король млел и не противился.  
М'Баку любил своего короля.  
Иногда ему казалось страшным нависать над Т'Чаллой, брать его с тем пылом и страстью, которые он испытывал. Иногда он не мог сдерживать себя и боялся, что причинит королю, такому изящному по сравнению с массивностью самого М'Баку, какой-то вред. Он очень старался — и проигрывал себе, потому что Т'Чалла был так вызывающе хорош под ним: с блестящей черной кожей, сильным и гибким телом, с незаслуженной нежностью во взгляде. Т'Чалла позволял целовать свои губы и плечи, свои пальцы, и М'Баку готов был его целиком покрыть поцелуями. Он дрожал, как никогда перед врагом, только от того, что видел перед собой Т'Чаллу таким: лежащим на спине с чуть разведёнными ногами, с жарким манящим взглядом, гладившим свой живот и пощипывавшим соски. М'Баку голодно смотрел на него, не в силах взять то, что щедро предлагал король. Он застывал между ног Т'Чаллы, пожирая его глазами, и мог стоять так долго, насколько хватало выдержки самого Т'Чаллы. Иногда тот совсем не по-королевски мог подтолкнуть его пяткой в бедро, выводя из внутренних переживаний, иногда сам начинал ласкаться: обхватывал за пояс ногами, подтягивался ближе и упирался в пах, доводя вожделение М'Баку до безумия.  
Именно в такие моменты М'Баку больше всего боялся себя. Боялся своего возбуждения, своего желания обладать королём, своей сжигавшей страсти. Он опрокидывал Т'Чаллу обратно, нависал над ним на вытянутых руках, наслаждаясь довольной улыбкой, прижимал к кровати и уже беззастенчиво задирал его ноги кверху. Т'Чалла оказывался полностью скован его объятиями, не мог двигаться иначе, как подталкиваемый глубокими толчками члена М'Баку изнутри.  
Тогда Т'Чалла обхватывал его плечи, прижимался щекой к щеке и глухо стонал, вторя каждому движению. М'Баку терялся в нём, в жаре его тела, в превосходящей мощи собственных чувств. М'Баку ни разу в моменты их близости не верил в происходящее. Будто это не он сжимал Т'Чаллу, будто не он распирал его гибкое тело членом, не он рывками двигался в нём, трогал его, накрывал собой. М'Баку рычал, вознося молитвы Хануману, и тот осенял его своим благословением, даря всё новые силы для того, чтобы брать Т'Чаллу, слушать его стоны и короткие вскрики, владеть его телом настолько безраздельно, что Т'Чалла не мог протестовать. М'Баку переворачивал его на живот, жадно хватал за бедра, вздергивая их ближе к себе, снова и снова брал, по-хозяйски разводя в стороны ягодицы и с безумием смотрел, как его член двигается в Т'Чалле.  
М'Баку успевал выйти за доли секунды до оргазма, сжимал рукой член и, внутренне ликуя, оставлял на спине и ягодицах Т'Чаллы капли спермы, блестевшие как перламутр на его тёмной коже. Т'Чалла стонал, чувствуя это, вздрагивал на каждый выплеск, а М'Баку смотрел, как сокращались мышцы его растянутой задницы, казавшейся ненасытной. Т'Чалла тянулся к своему члену в тщетной попытке догнать свой оргазм, но М'Баку снова перехватывал его руки, а потом заставлял перевернуться на спину.  
Он с трепетом дышал на головку члена, не смея прикоснуться к телу короля, которого так безжалостно трахал всего пару минут назад. М'Баку переплетал их пальцы, нежно касался губами под головкой до того, как обхватить её, и только после этого полностью вбирал член в рот, заглатывая глубоко и сильно. Головка упиралась в нёбо, и М'Баку сглатывал, пуская её глубже, почти в горло. Он втягивал щеки, позволяя члену скользить по выгнутому языку, задерживал его на выходе плотно сжатыми губами и снова брал до конца.  
Ни одной капли не стекало из уголков рта М'Баку, когда Т'Чалла кончал в него, обессиленный и вымотанный. Он выгибался, с силой сжимал пальцы в крепкой хватке М'Баку, но не мог пошевелиться. Его член вздрагивал у М'Баку во рту, выпуская каплю за каплей — и М'Баку сглатывал их, не давая Т'Чалле пошевелиться до тех пор, пока уже мягкий член не выскальзывал из тугой хватки губ.  
В следующие несколько часов, пока в королевской спальне не брезжил рассвет, М'Баку чувствовал себя королём короля, прижимая Т'Чаллу к себе и ревностно охраняя его сон. Его король — такой обессиленный, такой довольный — улыбался во сне, и М'Баку был готов положить к его ногам весь мир, чтобы только видеть его счастливым.


End file.
